


At the Airport

by Mr_Codebreaker



Series: The Adventures Of Bucky Barnes In The 21st Century [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Bucky Barnes, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Codebreaker/pseuds/Mr_Codebreaker
Summary: Still recovering from the Winter Soldier, Bucky decides to visit Steve. But, as an attempt to understand this new century, he decides to go by plane. In a normal airport. With normal people. Things can't go wrong, right?





	At the Airport

New York City Airport, exactly 7 o'clock, just as planned. Bucky still had the habit to do every plan thoroughly, despite not working anymore. He was trying to live a civilian life, even though he still looked like a super soldier. But now with his hair tied to a bun and wearing a dark blue sweater with dark gloves, he was almost blending in with the usual hipsters waiting in line to go to the terminal. 

Bucky had just gotten there, but he could tell he was going to be there for hours. He could barely see the end of the line. He got a text message and stopped to search for his phone. _'Another text from Steve',_ he thought with a small smile.

> _Hey Buck, everything going alright_ _there? :_ _)_  

He could be honest or he could be nice. Being nice was the ideal option, so he wouldn't worry Steve, and that's what he went for. 

> _Yea_ _, I'll let you know when the flight takes off._  

Maybe he should have added a smiley face, but it didn't matter now. The line had finally moved some meters, so Bucky stretched his legs a bit. At least he could see what was stopping everyone from moving too fast. 

"Fuck", he said quietly but firmly. A metal detector. A  _metal_  detector. A machine that can detect his metal arm and blow his cover  _completely_. He started looking around as inconspicuously as possible, keeping his thoughts to himself, but saw no other way through. _'_ _Maybe find a restroom_ _and detach it?'_  But he couldn't find one. Also, it would be  _way_ too suspicious for him to simply remove his arm and hide it anywhere, specially his backpack. 

The line kept moving, on and on, until he was at the detector. Just before his turn, some old guy with sunglasses and a moustache started making a scene, because he wouldn't go through. 

"Do you know who I am? Just let me go," he repeated over and over.

"Mr Lee, just come with me please," the security said with a solid voice and led him away.

 _'At least it's not me. Y_ _et,'_ Bucky thought and kept moving. ' _But why did they take him away? He looked normal enough. Oh no, will they do this to me too?'_   He finally got to the end of the line and went through the machine. The girl responsible for the process just glared at him, deciding what to do. She could absolutely tell something was off and she absolutely should call security. But, sensing he was going to be trouble if she did something, she simply let him go without any hassle. So, he just kept walking until he was away from the guards and the tension on his shoulders finally relaxed. Another text. Steve was getting worried again (no big surprise there). 

> _Any news Buck?_
> 
> _Buck?..._
> 
>  
> 
> _About to embark_ _, sorry for not texting before_  
> 
>  
> 
> _It's ok, just d_ _on't_   _do a_ _nything stupid there_
> 
>  
> 
> _How could I? You're taking the stupid with you_

Smiling to himself at the memory, Bucky got the ticket from his backpack and found where he was supposed to go. The flight was going to be long, but at least he was seeing Steve at the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, this was my first time sharing my work, so let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions for future works.


End file.
